Scarred
by solluxlover123
Summary: Its been one year since the incident that left Dirk dead and Dave permanently scarred and on the run from the Midnight Crew. Dave is now trying to live a normal life without anyone learning his family's secret. But will someone from his brother's past destroy all of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Jake stared at the letter, his eyes as large as dinner plates. He reread it just to make sure he hadn't imagined it. He hadn't.

He held Dirk's letter with shaking hands as he said with a voice dripping with a mixture of doubt and sheer terror, "They're hot on our trail?" He flipped the letter over and noticed that there was one more line. He read that last line and his jaw dropped to the floor. He stared at it until the words were burned into his mind.

It replayed in the front of his mind as he packed his bags and loaded his guns hurriedly. "I've got to find him!" he said as the sentence reached a fever pitch.

'They know about Dave'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Run Dave!"

Dave awoke with a start, the dream still playing in the back of his mind. He'd dreamt about the incident again. God he hated when that happened. As he brushed the tears from his face, he felt his hand rise towards his eye and ran his fingers along the scar that man, no, that _monster _had left there. He put on his sunglasses and sighed as he glanced at his nightstand. He looked at his alarm clock and rocketed out of his bed.

"Shit!" he screamed, "My alarm didn't go off! I'm gonna be late!"

He threw on his trademark record shirt and black jeans and only stopped long enough to fix his hair into what could be considered a hairdo. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his backpack, careful to hide the family crest on the strap that would give him away, as he ran to the bus stop just as the bus arrived.

Once he found an empty seat on the bus, he pulled out the picture of Dirk he always kept in his pocket. He looked at it with a small sob he hoped no one could hear. Today was the one-year anniversary of the incident that took Dirk's life. He could still recall every detail of that horrid day. He shut his eyes, sighed, and thought of it once more.

It had started like any other day, with him and Dirk strifing on the roof. Dave had been practicing how to disarm someone and was going to use it on his brother. He was recalling the moves when his brother ninja ran and disarmed Dave, leaving him on his back.

"You gotta remember to _never, ever_ lose your head in a strife, little man!" Dirk laughed as he hoisted Dave back onto his feet.

Dave just brushed himself off and scowled at Dirk. It was at that moment when Dave noticed that man watching them. He tried to warn his brother when strong hands grabbed him from behind and held a knife to his throat. Fear and, recognition?, lit up Dirk's face.

"Well, well, well." The man said as he jumped of the air-conditioning unit, a slight smirk on his face. "We meet again, Dirk. Thought you run from us did you?"

"Hello, Slick." Said his brother with disgust dripping from his voice.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Thank you to everyone who is following it. This is my first fan fiction so I would appreciate suggestions! See you in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Dave was torn away from his thoughts by the sound of fists hitting flesh. It was the sound of the school bullies beating up his friend John Egbert, again. He got up with a smile and a slight shake of his head and made his way to the back of the bus. He grabbed the nearest guy and spun him around.

" You dumbasses never learn, do you?" he said with a smirk, as he hauled his fist back and punched the guy in the face. " When you mess with Egbert, you gotta deal with me."

" What the fuck dude?! I think you broke my nose!" the guy said as his friends turned towards Dave.

It was at that moment when they completely forgot about John and went after Dave. Of course if they had been thinking, which they hadn't, they would have realized that was a mistake. Dave quickly incapacitated them and hauled John to his feet, bruises and all.

" Uh, thanks Dave, again." Said John shyly, looking at the floor. " That was right in the nick of time. I thought for sure they were about break my arm."

Dave shook his head. " I told you Egbert. When we're on the bus, you gotta stick by me. Unless you like constantly getting your ass kicked by those guys. Then you can do whatever you want."

John looked at the floor and shook his head that no, he did not like getting beat up. Dave sighed and put his arm around John's shoulders, leading him back to where he had been sitting. He sat down and noticed John staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No. I was just wondering how you got so good at fighting." John said curiously, " You probably take karate or something. Yeah, that's it. You take karate." He said as he turned to face forward.

Dave smiled and thought, 'If you only knew Egbert. If you only knew.'

Jake English walked into the front office of Derse Middle School, with a handheld computer hacker in his pocket. He walked up to the front desk and smiled at the secretary, who gave him a what-the-hell-does-this-asshole-want look.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up a David Strider." He said as he held the hacker under the table.

"What's your name?" she sighed, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"English. Jake English." He stated, smiling a bit at the James Bond reference.

The secretary looked at her computer and sighed. " I don't see anything about a Jake English picking up a David Strider."

"Are you sure? His brother should have sent you an email informing you of the situation." He said as the fake email from Dirk popped up on the screen.

The lady sighed as she read the email and called Dave down to the office, glad the conversation was over.

When Dave reached the office and saw Jake standing there. He knew something was wrong. The last time Jake showed up, it was two days after Dirk had died, when he had come to warn Dave about the danger he was in. He had a feeling that it was the reason Jake was here today.

"God fucking dammit." Dave cursed under his breath, hopping Jake hadn't heard him. He had.

Jake gave Dave a quick dirty look, and then plastered a smile on his face, hoping the secretary hadn't heard Dave. If she had, she would know something was up. Luckily, she hadn't.

"Come on Dave. Wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting." He said, trying to mask the lie in his voice.

Dave's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses, making the scar feel tight. If Jake was flat out lying about his brother waiting, it must be important. The last time Jake had used a lie like that, it was to warn Dave about the Midnight Crew. He quickly shook his head and followed Jake out to his car.

"What's up?" Dave asked once they were safely in the car and driving away from the school.

Jake turned and looked at Dave, saying in the most serious tone the two words Dave had hoped he would never have to hear.

"They know"

Spades Slick and Diamonds Droog walked into the office ten minutes after Jake and Dave had left. They sashayed up to the secretary who was trying to figure out why her computer had crashed, with Diamonds pulling out his gun. She began to ask them what the hell they wanted, but stopped when she saw the firearm.

"I'm looking for David Strider. Tell me where he is or so help me I will have my associate blow your brains out!" Slick yelled.

"You just missed him. He left with a Jake English." She said, her voice shaking.

Damn it! Spades walked off but made sure to have Diamonds knock the secretary out beforehand. He was going to find that kid if was the last thing he ever did. It was either that, or the Midnight Crew would never have total control. He had only one member of the notorious Strider mob family left to kill, and that kid was David Strider.

**Uh oh. It looks like Slick has a hatred of the Striders. Also, apparently the Striders are in the mob! I'm so glad to see all the views on my story! Shout out to my first follower ****BlackFeathers 17! So happy to have someone follow this. Also, shout out to my Canadian readers! You guys are important to this story too! I'll try to answer everyone's questions in the author's notes and might even do shout outs!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and who knows? Maybe I'll use your ideas in my next update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

As they drove away in Jake's car, Dave sighed and wondered how the hell he had gotten into this god-forsaken predicament.

The history of the Strider's started 12 years ago when Dave and Dirk's father inherited the 'family business' from there grandfather who 'accidently' was blown up with a car bomb. Their father had all the money and respect he ever could want and had the most beautiful woman in town as his wife. But all that power came with danger as well. He knew the family's rival, the Midnight Crew, would come after his sons, the imminent heirs to his empire. So, in order to protect them, he sent a 16-year-old Dirk and a 2-year-old Dave to an apartment across town, along with his bodyguard's children, Jake, who was also 16, and Jade, also 2.

Later that day, the Midnight Crew blew up the house the Strider and English parents were in, leaving the children on their own. The Crew then went looking for the kids, intending to kill the older children.

Dirk and Jake were smart enough to know they needed to split up. Dirk and Dave stayed in the apartment while Jake and Jade went to another safe house on the other side of town.

The next 11 years had passed by uneventful with no sign of the Crew. At least so they had thought. But somehow the Crew found them, and managed to do part of their job.

Jake glanced over at Dave and sighed. He could tell the kid was deep in thought and he was probably thinking the same things Jake was. How the everlasting fuck did we end up in this situation?

" So, where are we going?" Dave said breaking the silence.

" Your family used to have a home on this island in the Pacific," Jake said, " So we're heading to the airport to get on the plane that will take us there."

" What about your sister, Jade?" Dave said, confused. " Shouldn't we get her?"

" Jade's dead." Jake said solemnly, " They attacked us the same day they attacked you guys. I made it out alive, but Jade wasn't so lucky."

They sat in silence for another 15 minutes until Dave spoke again.

" Don't mind me asking, but, what happened to her?" Dave finally said.

Jake sighed and began his story.

" It had been like every other day. Jade was sitting on the roof with me watching the sunset. Suddenly our dog, Becquerel, went running off the roof. That's when the bomb the Crew had planted in the attic went off. It knocked both of us off the roof. I managed to grab the edge of the roof, but Jade fell the five stories to the ground." Jake said, trying to keep back the tears that welled up when he imagined the look on his sister's face when she died.

It was a look of sheer terror. And he, her big brother, her Jakey, could have prevented all that if he had just paid attention and remembered to check the house first. He was such a disappointment. He couldn't save Dirk. He couldn't save Jade. He sure as hell couldn't have saved their parents. If he couldn't save them, what made him think he could protect Dave?

It wasn't until three minutes later Jake realized he had pulled to the side of the road and was crying. Dave was looking at him, a curious look on his face. Wait. No. It was understanding that he saw. Dave scooted over and wrapped his arms around Jake.

"Don't worry." Dave said, burying his head into Jake's chest. "We'll get through this. We'll be okay. We've got their angels looking out for us."

**Well this will probably be my last update for a while. My best friend/moirail is moving away today so I'll probably be too sad to write for a couple days. I'm gonna miss you Eternal Phoenix07. As always, reviews are accepted and appreciated. See you guys later!**


End file.
